


"You need to work on handling balls."

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Roughness, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Not volleyballs tho.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	"You need to work on handling balls."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa takes an interest in you.

She wasn't particularly special to anyone at school, her _friends_ just people she used to put up a facade for her own relatively bleak existence. I could tell within several minutes of watching her body language how lonely she was, slightly desperate in trying to add to the conversation of her company in the cafeteria. I found it alittle painful to watch. I rarely hang around in here; I hate crowds and the strange looks people give me because I'm wearing a mask. _It's not my fault all of you are filthy_. I'm pretty sure none of them wash their hands properly or often enough. 

I watch her for awhile longer before I go to my next class. I don't eat the rubbery hamburger and cold fries that I never planned on eating anyway. I just dump my tray and take the apple to eat on the way. 

The next time I see her is two days later in the hallway. I have time to get to class and being late to an elective isn't a big deal. I stop, considering if I'm ready yet. I breathe heavily through my nose. I shouldn't be this nervous.

"See you later." The girl's friend takes their leave, leaving her to her own devices. Before she's goes off to her own class, I call out to her. 

She looks surprised and even more so when she realizes who I am. She really can't help but wear her emotions on her sleeve. She knows my name, everyone does. I don't know hers yet though.

"H-hi," She stuttered, fixing her mouth into a pleasant smile. She sounds nervous anyway. "Sakusa? Right?" She asks, meekly. 

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" I ask, cooly. I'm just as nervous as her probably, but I hide it perfectly. And it's 6 minutes until the bell rings. Her voice is so small when she starts to talk. My mind goes to a less innocent place and I start to wonder what she'd sound like underneath me.

"My name's Y/n. What's up...?" She questions. I bet she's wondering why someone like me, the famous volleyball player, is even talking to her. A nobody.

She looks abit fidgety, probably worrying about being late for class. I'm not that careless. "I have something to talk to you about. Would you be able to meet me after school?"

Her eyes light up. I wonder what it is that she's thinking at this very moment. "Sure!" Her smile is lengthier than before; she really is cute.

"Okay. Meet me in the gym after three." Today there's no practice so we'll be alone. It's a great plan. She agrees without much question. Either not thinking to ask why or not brave enough to ask right away. I turn to walk away but not without giving her one last fleeting glance. "Please don't be late."

Her reply is short and mousey. "O-okay."

I can feel her eyes on my back and when I turn the corner, out of sight I _almost_ feel tempted to pull down my mask because of how fast my heart is beating.


End file.
